My Love, My Life
by struckedstar
Summary: Betty Ross and Natasha Romanoff have a little chat. A Brutasha one-shots.


**Hi guys! this is just a short fic I thought of when I woke up and I just thought that it'd be awsome to share it witg y'all.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was 8 pm and Natasha was on her way to Bruce's room because she forgot her laptop there from the previous night.

She didn't have to walk that far since her room and his room are just on the same floor, but as she walked by, she saw his door and light open, she walked inside and saw a woman whom she hoped she would never come across. Betty Ross.

Natasha walked in silently and cleared her throat to get Betty's attention.

"Oh, uhm, Hi, my name is Doctor Elizabeth Ross. You're Natasha Romanoff right?" Natasha replied with a nod and Betty gave a small smile and shook Natasha's hand, ofcourse Natasha took it, she didn't want to be a rude bitch.

"uhm are you lost? this is a private level, only registered personnel are allowed to come up here" I formally said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I was supposed to go to the lab. I'm actually gonna start working with a few other scientists at the facility and Mr Stark asked to see me here before I start working" She replied. Great, now she's gonna start working at the facility, just when she thought her life couldn't get any worse.

Betty then walked over to the bedside table of Bruce and saw a framed picture of him and Natasha and a framed solo picture of Natasha.

"Wow, never thought that Bruce would actually go for someone like you" Betty said while taking the picture of Nat and Bruce on the table.

Wow, this bitch was really testing her huh.

"Excuse me?" Natasha said, taken by surprise.

"You'll never be enough for him. Not like me. I gave Bruce something that no one can replace. Not to mention, I'm not a cold blooded killer like you, and I've made a mark on Bruce's heart. That's something you can't remove" Betty exclaimed. Placing tge picture down and turning so now she was facing Natasha.

Natasha let out a humorless laugh and raised an eyebrow.

"And yet I'm the woman whom he has framed on his bedside. Look Betty, Bruce has moved on from you, and you're right, I'm nothing like you, I'm better. So don't keep your hopes up of getting Bruce back, because that's never gonna happen" Natasha snapped back.

"You'll never be better than me, Natasha"

With that said Betty walked passed her intentionally bumping her shoulder and walked out of the room.

When Natasha was sure that Betty was out of the room, she collapsed on the floor and started sobbing. Those words hurt more than a bullet. Natasha loved Bruce more than anything, but as much as she hates it, she started thinking 'what if she really is better than me? Bruce doesn't deserve a monster'.

She stood up, wiped her tears, fixed her hair, and got herself together while getting her laptop from the desk near his bed.

Once she had her laptop, she walked back to her room and decided to take a nap atleast until Bruce comes back, he shouldn't really be gone for long, since he just went out to get some groceries.

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

_There was a lake__, by the lake she saw a house, it was the house she and Bruce had just bought recently, she heard laughter coming from inside so she decided to walk in._

_She __saw kids runing around the living room__ and there was music playing, it was her and bruce's favorite song, but as she walked further into the living room, she saw Bruce dancing with someone else, Betty. They were dancing, and Bruce looked very happy_. _She walked closer to the couple, but every step she took, killed her a little bit inside._

_"You'll never be better than me Natasha"_

_"You can't even give him a family"_

_"You're a monster"_

_"He deserves someone better"_

_Natasha's eyes began watering, she was sweating and she was losing her breath._

_"Natasha"_

_"Natasha"_

_"Natasha wake up"_

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

Natasha jolted awake, her eyes were bloodshot red and she was sweating and panting.

"Hey, shhhh, it's just a dream, it's just a dream" Bruce said while trying to calm her down, but it didn't help, she was still panicking and crying.

"I can't- I can't breathe" Natasha gripped the bed covers and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath, but she couldn't find it. Bruce got water from the kitchen and took one anxiety pill from the medicine cabinet.

"Natasha, Drink this please" Bruce sat beside Natasha and side hugged her while rubbing her back and holding her hand. Then Natasha laid back down on her side, removing herself from Bruce's embrace, and continued to sob.

"Tasha, what's wrong" He said, his voice was alot more concerned now.

"It's nothing" Natasha replied, still sobbing. She was facing the wall because she was to afraid to face Bruce.

Bruce small spooned her and held her hand "If you want to talk about it you can always come to me Natasha, okay?" He said. Natasha didn't reply, and for a very long while they just laid like that, in silence, in each others arms. Until Natasha decided to speak up.

"Betty was here a while ago" Natasha quietly said, her voice ever so soft that if you weren't this close to her, you wouldn't hear.

"Betty?" Bruce replied.

"Yeah, uhm, we talked, for a while, a few hours ago"

"What did you talk about Natasha" Bruce was alot more concerned now. He never thought that this encounter would actually happen.

"Just the painful truth" Natasha quietly replied. What Betty said was beyond painful, but it was the truth, and she can't deny that.

Natasha wiped her tears and sat up against the head board, she gave Bruce a sad smile and looked down at her hands while playing with her fingers.

"Natasha, what did she say?" Bruce said, sitting beside Natasha. He tried to make eye contact with her but she had her face down so he couldn't read her.

She paused for a moment, thinking how she would tell him about their little friendly encounter a while ago.

"Uhm-well. Let's just face it Bruce. I'm not a woman who grew up in a home with siblings, with parents. I was raised to be an assassin, a spy, and I'll never be that woman who you take home to your parents, or will be able to give you kids. I can't live a domestic life, and that's the sad truth. I can't be Betty, Bruce. I am who I am and I'm scared that's not enough for you, that someday you'll realize that I'm a burden to you and decide to go looking for someone else who can make you happier"

Bruce was shocked, to be honest. He never thought that this was actually gonna be a problem. Not that it is, these things, they don't matter to Bruce. He loved Natasha for who she is. And what she is, is enough-more than enough for him. And he'll always be thankful for her.

Bruce took a deep breath, and took Natasha's hand.

"Well number one, I don't have parents, so I don't think that's gonna be a problem. Number two, you're not Betty, you're Natasha Romanoff, and that's the number one reason why I'm in love with you. And lastly, I don't care that you can't have kids. I don't need any of those Natasha, what I need is you. You're my love, my life, and my universe. I can't lose you"

Bruce was sincere, this was the most honest thing he said to anyone.

"I love you" Natasha said, she gave him a small smile and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Wait here" Bruce got off the bed and went to his room to give Natasha something he has been wanting to give her for a long time.

a few minutes later Bruce was back in Natasha's room. He then walked over to Natasha, took her hand, and lead her to the roof.

Once they arrived, Natasha walked over to the edge and admired the sight she saw.

"Best view in New York" She said. She and Bruce were always up here, this is one of the few places where they get to be completely alone together, they even had sex here once and it was amazing.

Bruce hugged Natasha from behind and kissed her neck.

"I love you" He said against her ear.

"I love you too" She replied.

Then Bruce took a small red box from his pocket and opened it in front of Natasha.

"Natasha Romanoff, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and make me yours forever?" He said.

Natasha was shocked, she was happy, really really happy, but she was nervous. And it gave her hope, that maybe she can still have a life with Bruce. Maybe when the time comes they can finally get away from this lifestyle and move in a farm or somewhere in the country side. She loves Bruce very much, and she surely wants to spend the rest of her living days with him.

"Yes" Natasha finally answered.

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sooo, I hope you guys liked this one-shots!**

**please comment any prompts or requests you would like me to do in the future!**

**xoxo!**


End file.
